Lighthouse Lovers
by Infinity-formlesstree4
Summary: Jasmine takes a morning stroll along the ocean before visiting the Lighthouse. She has a nice surprise there. Small update done to change a few things in the story.


Lighthouse Lightning

Jasmine stretched as she took her morning stroll along the boardwalk of Olivine, the sun just barely peaking over the horizon. She loved the smell of the sea. It invigorated her, made her feel alive in ways she couldn't describe. She took in another deep breath as the wind slowly brushed against her hair, tangling and twisting it behind her as she leisurely continued down the walk. Several sailors waved hello to her; she knew all their names since they had docked in Olivine quite often. However, her end destination was where she always went in the mornings: The Olivine Lighthouse to visit Amphy. She blushed at the thought of Amphy. He technically didn't belong to her as she never caught him, but she couldn't help but feel attached to him and it was clearly obvious many years ago to her when she sent Gold across the sea to fetch the medicine for her.

"Deep in thoughts Miss?" A gruff voice said, startling her. She looked up and realized she was walking the wrong direction, towards the piers instead of the Lighthouse. Noticing a rather large sailor in front of her she smiled and blushed, looking away.

"Um…yes…I'm sorry." She said quietly. The sailor laughed and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, just making sure you're going in the right direction." He walked off in the direction of the piers and Jasmine, silently smacking herself in the head, turned herself to face the Lighthouse and walked off towards it.

When Jasmine had gotten to the base of the Lighthouse, the sun was now completely above the horizon, reflecting off the sea into Olivine and giving the city an orange glow. She stopped for a second to look out over the city and smiled, lavishing in the beauty that nature had presented to her today.

"It's going to be a good day today." She whispered before walking into the lighthouse, closing the door gently behind her. The first floor was empty today, not a single soul in the lobby for once. She sighed, thankful that nobody was waiting for her today. She could easily get to Amphy without talking to everyone. She didn't mind talking to them; it just delayed her getting up to Amphy and relaxing with him. After a casual walk across the room to the elevator, she pressed the small up arrow button, calling the elevator down to her to pick her up. While waiting, she looked around at the lobby, examining each plant and how they all looked eerily alike. A small ding brought her out of her thought process as the elevator had arrived; the door slid open allowing Jasmine to walk on board. The door closed behind her as she turned around and pressed the button to take her to the top of the Lighthouse.

It didn't take long before the elevator slowed to a stop and dinged, announcing her arrival to the top of the Lighthouse. The doors slid open, revealing the small space that the top of the lighthouse offered. What it lacked in space, however, it made up for in the view that it provided the occupants of the ocean. You can see out for miles on a clear day, watching the waves of the ocean roll lazily along its surface, occasionally tumbling over sending sprays of water flying. Momentarily forgetting why she was here, she walked out the elevator to the far end of the room, leaning on one of the railings that went around the circular top and just stared out into the ocean, temporarily mesmerized by it.

A small noise behind her caught her attention, pulling her out of her trance. It sounded like someone moaning. She walked around the railing until she saw the back of Ampharos. He seemed to be squeaking a little bit and shuddering.

"…Amphy?" she asked quietly. He squeaked in surprise and turned his head to face her; it was bright red and he was panting heavily.

"Are you feeling well…?" she walked closer to him, and he scooted further away, shaking his head at her.

"Amph Amph!" he replied frantically, waving one of his hands. She didn't understand what he was saying.

"What? I don't understand Amphy, is something wrong?" She sat down and reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder. He froze, looking at her hand and then back in front of him. Jasmine gently rotated a reluctant Ampharos around to face her.

"Is some…" she stopped talking when she noticed something in his lap. She reached out and picked it up; it was a picture of her on the beach in her swim suit, lying down in the sand taking a nap. The picture wasn't more than a week old as she was just down at the beach in that very suit.

"Why do you…have this picture Amphy?" She said, looking back at him. His hands were covering exactly where the picture was a moment earlier. She set down the picture and scooted closer to him, placing a hand on his. Amphy shuttered slightly at the touch of her hand as she slowly leaned closer to him.

"Is there…something wrong?" He shook his head, panting heavily now and tried to turn away, but she held a firm grip on his hand. However, the movement slid his hand away from what he was covering, and his squeaked in surprise as his member slipped around his other hand, sticking straight into the air. Jasmine stared at it for a second before jumping back, startled.

"A…Amphy, were you…to…to…me?" Jasmine got out, her breath catching in her chest. Ampharos nodded slowly and Jasmine blushed heavily, turning away. The two sat in silence, refusing to make any eye contact to each other when Jasmine stood up.

"Well…I…I guess I'll…leave you be." She whispered and started walking off. There was a second of silence before she heard the light pat of Amphy's footsteps and felt his arms wrap around her legs.

"Amph-Amp! Aamphyy!" He cried out. He was crying and she could feel the tears from him in the back of her legs. She looked down at him, his penis still sticking out, and him crying while holding on to her. It broke her heart to see him cry and she was the one that caused him to cry this time.

"Amphy…please don't cry…" she whispered. He let go of her legs and sat on the ground, wiping the tears from his eyes. She sighed and sat down next to him, carefully avoiding looking down at his erect member, and stretched a little.

"Do you…like me…like that…" she whispered. Amphy squeaked in surprise and looked at her, the tears still fresh in his eyes and nodded. The two made eye contact temporarily before quickly looking the other way, both blushing heavily.

_Oh God…he likes me…and he's right here…_ Jasmine thought. _I mean…I do love him…but…I don't…I can't…_ Amphy was slowly sliding towards her, moving his hand to meet hers. Jasmine was still deep in thought, unaware of his movements.

_No…I do love him and he loves me…it's only natural…and it explains…so much._ Her thoughts now all pointed to one thing: It's time. She felt something warm grab her hand, startling her. She quickly looked down and realized it was Amphy's hand trying it's best to hold hers. She looked up to his face and he was smiling with tears running down his face. Just behind his head, the sun was rising and had positioned itself right behind his head, giving him an almost glowing appearance. The sight was breathtaking to Jasmine and she couldn't help but smile herself at her good fortune. She leaned towards Amphy and kissed him on the lips. Using her other hand, she slowly slid it along his body until she made contact with his penis. Her hands were cold against his hot penis and he squeaked in shock, pulling away from the kiss and arching his back slightly.

"Do you…want me to…massage this?" she asked quietly. Amphy nodded and braced himself with his arms behind his back, propping himself up. Jasmine adjusted herself to be directly to the side of his penis and, using both hands, slowly ran them up and down his penis. Each full stroke she made caused him to squeak lightly and shudder in pleasure. It didn't take long for his penis to start throbbing and increase in size slightly.

"Ah…Amphy, it's swelling. Does it…" she was cut off as Amphy let out a loud squeak and came, showering himself and Jasmine in a sticky, white liquid. She slowly removed her hand from his penis and looked at the liquid that was now dripping off her hand. It was warm and smelled salty, almost like the ocean water did. She stuck out her tongue and licked a bit off her hand. It didn't taste salty, but instead, it was sweet, like sugar. Amphy, on the other hand, was lying on the ground and panting heavily, seemingly exhausted at what just occurred.

"Are you tired Amphy?" she asked him, lying down next to him. It took him a second before he responded but he shook his head and smiled slightly.

"Do you…want to go…to the next step?" She said, her face changing to a bright shade of red. Amphy, on the other head, nodded and managed to stand up, his penis still erect and standing straight out. Jasmine giggled a little bit and pulled up her skirt, revealing her small white panties. There was a small wet spot in the front where her slit was and she stuck a finger down her panties, slowly massaging herself.

"It's…so wet…" she moaned. "It's ready for you Amphy…" She bent over and pulled down her panties, revealing her moist slit to Amphy; her juices were dripping on the floor and filling the air with an intoxicating scent. Amphy wasted no time waddling up and positioning himself behind her. He gently prodded her opening, causing her to moan in pleasure as she felt his hot member against her. He squeaked questioningly at her and she turned to face him.

"Go on…I'm ready…" she placed her arms against the inner railing and pushed back some, forcing Amphy's penis further inside her. She let out a small shriek of pain as he forced the rest of him inside of her. He paused momentarily, looking at her again asking with his eyes if she was sure she was OK with this.

"You're fine…keep going…" she whispered. Amphy nodded and started sliding in and out, causing a moan to escape Jasmine's lips. Amphy took this as a sign he was doing something right and picked up his pace a little, earning deep moans of pleasure from Jasmine.

"Yes…just like that…" she moaned. "Please…don't stop…Amphy…!" He squeaked in reply and slowed down some while increasing how hard he went in, smacking against her with a satisfying 'plop' with each pump. It didn't take much longer before Jasmine felt something in the pit of her stomach, something warm; she was nearing her limit. Amphy wasn't far off either, a small knot forming at the base of his penis, limiting how far he could push into her. Jasmine felt the knot each time he smacked into her, and she turned her head.

"Push it in me Amphy…I'm…nearly at my limit." Amphy nodded and slid all the way inside Jasmine until the top of his knot. Using his little feet, he pushed hard against Jasmine as she pushed back against him until the knot slid inside. It was tight, and Jasmine could feel every vein pulse from it. The sheer change in size nearly caused her to pass out from pleasure as Amphy began to move again, slowly rocking the knot inside her. The feeling inside her stomach intensified until she could barely take it anymore. She let out a scream and her arms shuddered as she came to an orgasm, showering Amphy's penis in her juices, moistening it, and squeezing her walls against him. He squeaked out and unleashed his own juices inside her. She could feel them splash against her uterus, filling her completely and flooding out of her. The two remained in their positions while Amphy finished unloading all his seed in her, despite filling her to the brim already and the rest rushing outside, forming a puddle on the floor below her.

Several minutes later, Amphy slowly removed his member from her, leaving Jasmine with an empty feeling in her stomach. Shuddering slightly, she sat down on the floor, disregarding the puddle of semen that she plopped down in and leaned on Amphy's shoulder. The sun was well above the horizon, indicating it was nearly ten in the morning, and that Jasmine needed to get back down to the gym. However, today, she decided against it. Instead, she turned to face Amphy and placed a hand behind his head and kissed him.

"I love you Amphy…" she whispered. "Forever and ever…we will be together…" Amphy squeaked happily and leaned against her shoulder, wrapping his small arms around her small stature as best he could. The two sat there, cuddling for the rest of the morning as Jasmine looked out and watched the sun reflected off the sea, casting a brilliant turquoise glow in the lighthouse room.

_ Today was indeed a good day_, Jasmine thought to herself.


End file.
